Cartas de un tal Malfoy
by morsmordre7
Summary: One Shot. Lo que Draco nunca pudo decir.


Potter:

No sé si esta carta te llegue algún día. Es más, aun no estoy seguro de mandártela o no. Le dije a mi elfina Trinky que cuando esta enfermedad me consumiera por completo mandara una lechuza con esta carta hacia tu dirección. Sé que todo esto te parecerá raro, pero tengo que decirte lo que nunca pude, aun si estoy muerto. Creo que no te equivocabas del todo cuando me decías cobarde, si no yo ya hubiera hablado contigo personalmente.

Primero que nada quiero agradecerte por salvarme la vida en la sala de los menesteres, porque cuando sentí la calidez de tu mano rozando la mía fue cuando me di cuenta que no eras el gran "Harry Potter" engreído que pensaba que serias. Sinceramente no sé si yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que tu, y sé lo que estas pensando "Tu me hubieras dejado morir torturosamente, Draco", pero no creo que sea así. Al fin del al cabo ¿No somos tan diferentes, cierto? Es decir, si te pones a pensar un poco el mismo hombre nos marco, a mi el brazo y a ti en la frente. ¿Alguna vez te preguntas por que lo hice, Potter? ¿Por qué me uní a los mortifagos? Por amor a mis padres. ¿Tu porque te resignabas a resistir año tras año las constantes batallas de Voldemort? Por amor a tus padres, y es que piénsalo bien, Potter, tu solo trataste de darle continuidad a lo que tus padres empezaron. Yo también. ¿Crees que era placentero torturar a toda esa gente inocente? No, te puedo decir, con absoluta verdad, que ahora 20 años después de la batalla aun tengo pesadillas. ¿Sabes por que resistí todo ese dolor? Porque no quería ver a mis padres muertos, bajo los pies de Voldemort.

Ambos crecimos con figuras distintas Potter, eso es lo único que nos diferencia. Tú creciste con la imagen de tus padres muertos y a los 11 años te enteras que ellos dieron la vida por ti. Creciste rodeado de bien y de gente que te amaba. Yo crecí con la imagen de que mis padres eran unos santos, y a los once años me entero que en cada cumpleaños en vez de recibir un nuevo juguete o escoba recibiría lecciones de Artes Oscuras. Y a mí, en cambio, solo me amaban mis padres. ¿Si hubieras nacido con mi familia, tú que hubieras hecho, Potter? ¿Hubieras sido aquel chico que salvo a el mundo mágico? No, Potter, te lo aseguro. Y también te aseguro que de no haber crecido con tantos prejuicios yo no habría sido el mismo Draco Malfoy, pero no hablemos de prejuicios ahora, porque tú también los tienes, si no ¿Por qué rechazaste mi mano? ¿No pensaste que lo único que yo quería era tener un verdadero amigo, diferente a las amistades de mis padres? Quería valerme por mi mismo, y no sé, si tal vez hubieras aceptado mi mano, ahora estaría contigo y con Weasley en una vieja cabaña celebrando haber burlado a Voldemort y ganado la guerra. A lo mejor lo que yo necesitaba era alguien que me sacara la venda de los ojos Potter, y lastimosamente no fuiste tú. Debo decir que fue difícil quitármela a mí mismo, y lastimosamente lo hice demasiado tarde.

Cuando te vi no hace mucho acompañando a tu hijo en el andén nueve y tres cuartos supe que algún día debería de decirte esto. Esto nunca lo supiste Potter, pero escuche una conversación con tu hijo respecto a las casas de Hogwarts. Creo que ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de la verdad: Estaba enamorado de ti. Porque había noches en las que soñaba contigo aceptando mi mano, y también había noches en las que no dejaba de pensar en ti, incluso algunos sueños raros en los que me besabas. Y yo me levantaba asustado, pensando que solo era porque pasaba demasiado tiempo planeando algo contra ti y mi cerebro se confundía. No era así. Me levantaba todas las mañanas, me duchaba y con una pequeña navaja que había en las regaderas me mutilaba los brazos. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Porque un Malfoy nunca, pero nunca, debería pensar así de un hombre, y menos de ti, Potter.

Cuando Voldemort me marco el brazo lo único que yo pensaba era en la cara de mi madre, sana y salva después de la guerra. Yo no pensaba en ver a todos los sangre sucias muertos y en un nuevo Impero Malfoy, no, yo solo quería que todo aquello fuera una pesadilla.

Seré un Malfoy, Potter, pero no soy mi padre. Mi madre influyo en gran parte para mí, y ella no era una mala persona. Ella solo quería a su familia, como tu madre Lily Potter, hasta la muerte. Pero creo que te diste cuenta de eso cuando ella arriesgo su vida por ti para mentirle a Voldemort.

La carta esta dirigida a "Potter" porque nunca tuve la dicha de llamarte Harry. Y aun pienso que no merezco llamarte así.

Quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo lo que te he dicho en esta carta estoy tan orgulloso de llevar el apellido Malfoy de lo que tu estas de llamarte Potter. Mi padre nunca fue el mejor, pero al igual que al tuyo me amo con cada parte de su ser.

No espero que me respondas esta carta, ni mucho menos. Yo ya estaré muerto. Resulta que me infecte con una enfermedad muggle. ¿Irónico, no? En el mundo mágico si existe una cura, pero yo prefiero morir así, lentamente. Pagando por cada una de las personas no mágicas que yo asesine, y sé que es una tontería, pero es mi manera de pedir perdón, y es la única que conozco.

Creo que llego la hora de despedirme, espero leas esto algún día.

Siempre tuyo.

Malfoy

Hola! n_n este es un onse-shot, espero lo disfruten. Por cierto, falta un pequeño epilogo, asi es que no se decepcionen, tal vez hay un poco mas:3


End file.
